I guess i'm secound best
by Ruby-Dragon64
Summary: Goten thinks that in his life he is always secound to everthing love, attention, care and he will get all these things from one little girl. will be goten and bra in the near future


I guess I' m second best

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball Z or any of the characters. This is a pg-13 Goten and Bra with, some Pan Trunks and Marron Trunks romance if you do not like those do not read this fic. This fic also has a tiny bit angst.

A/N: Sry if a little ooc

Character ages:

Goten-13

Bra-9

Trunks-14

Marron-12

Pan-8

Adults-Whatever there ages are

A/N: I know the ages are wrong it's needed for the story

__

This writing means Goten's thoughts.

*this* means an action.

And "this" just means speaking 

Now on with the story.

A/N: This story is in Goten's pov for most of it and dbgt never happened 

_____________________Prolog____________________

*KABOOM* "Come on you got to be faster than that Goten Gohun could dodge it easily" Dad said. _gohun this gohun that I'm not gohun I'm Goten. "_Okay dad I'll try harder" I said. "Oh look here comes pan" goku said. "Grandpa Grandpa" cried a teary eyed Pan. "What is it pan" dad asked. _Oh yeah and of course we stop training to pay attention to goku's little niece. Not that I dislike pan our anything but he could at least pay a teeny bit more attention to me always second to ANYTHING and EVERYTHING ! _"So pan what happened to make a cute little girl like you cry" dad asked. Still sobbing pan tried to explain to us what happened. "Me and Bra were playing dolls even though I wanted to train" said pan. I chuckled silently with that one _pan always wanted to train_. "and then we went into the kitchen and and" pan started sobbing uncontrollably at that one. " We saw marron kissing trunks" sobbed pan. My jaw literally hit the ground on that one _what trunks knows I've had a crush on marron for a year now. I just didn't have enough courage to ask her out. Well I guess I'm second best to asking marron out to now. Thanks a lot trunks. "_Oh and why would that make a little girl like you cry" Father asked. "Well" pan said. I could see she was blushing _wait a minute if she's blushing than that would mean that she has a crush on trunks just great he has more admirers now. " _well I kinda sorta have a crush on trunks" pan responded. "Oh is that all" Dad laughed. "then you just have to try your best to get trunks to notice you". _What he never gave me that kind of information when I told him I had a crush on marron father what did I do wrong to get this kind of denial is it because I didn't destroy buu like you told me to I was only 8 years old. Why do you deny me so is it because I'm always second best. _ " Dad I have some info for pan maybe he doesn't like her because she's younger than marron" I suggested. " I wouldn't be surprised if your right Goten; well Panny you just have to prove you're better than marron is" dad announced. "Thanks grandpa; thanks uncle Goten, now lets train" Pan said excitedly ."Goku Goten dinner's ready. Oh hi pan what are you doing here?" mom asked. She's just here to train. Mom can we eat now?" I asked in a voice that clearly said I was starving. Pan Goku you can come on in but you Goten have to take a shower after you train with your father" Mom told me. "but mom" I said. "No buts Goten listen to your mother" Dad said. _Well of course you would say that you don't have to miss half of dinner. _"Okay mom". I said. " Oh, and Goten, we're going to the Briefs tomorrow with the Chestnut's and Gohun's families. (A/N: is that marron's last name I'm not sure) _Oh great Trunks will probably announce to everyone that he and Marron are boyfriend girlfriend… just great. _" Okay mom" I said with sadness in my voice. If she noticed she didn't show it. I went and took my shower and went downstairs and when I got down there I noticed that nobody was there all that was there was some leftovers. I see my parents kissing outside. _Well I guess that I'm second to my parents affection too; they always think of each other first. Maybe tomorrow will be better._ And with that thought he creeps up to bed awaiting, hopefully, a better day tomorrow.

The next day (A/N: in case you didn't know already)___________________________

I woke up to a sunny day. _Man I'm happy what was I mad at trunks about yesterday oh yeay…trunks and marron are going out now I gotta talk to trunks before we go to dinner at his house today. _"Good morning Goten" Mom sang. " Huh oh morning mom" I said sullenly. " What's the matter Goten" mom asked. _I can't tell my mom I have a crush on marron. She'd tell 18 and Bulma._ _And I can't let that happen. _"Oh… nothin mom just a big test on Friday and I didn't study" I replied. " Well then young man you'll study all day till dinner with me we can't have you disgracing your older brother's record" Mom replied. _Great being compared with my older brother again I can't believe I actually looked up to him once. Second to my brother again…wait a minute all day I havta talk to trunks bout marron _ " Mom I can't I gotta go train with Trunks, Vegeta, and dad" I said shocked at her pronosment. " No young man you will stay here and study all day we can't have your older brother's perfect record broken because his younger brother didn't study for his test" Mom said in a stern voice. "Okay mom" I said giving up any hope she'd let me go to trunk's house. "Okay I'm going to the grocery store I want all those problems done by the time I get back young man" Mom said. _Well at least today can't get any worse…. _Or so he thought.

A/n: You like I know It's horrible but it's my first flames welcome tell me if I should Wright more. That's it for the prolog good bye now.


End file.
